Silence
by KrisTao INA
Summary: "Kita berakhir! Tidak ada lagi hubungan apapun diantara kita." / "Kau kubebaskan Zitao. Meski kau tetap menolak menikah denganku, dan tidak mencintaiku seperti dulu, aku membebaskanmu Zi. Selamat tinggal." / KrisTao. BL. Yaoi. M. By: Yui Kitamura #KrisTaoDayEventINA


_**Tittle: SILENCE.**_

 _ **Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan (Kris Wu)**_

 _ **Genre: Yaoi, Nc, M**_

 _ **Length: ONESHOOT.**_

 _ **Catatan: FF ini terinspirasi dari MV Jay Chou dan lagunya dia yang judulnya An Jing (Silence) . Ff ini juga terinspirasi dari video yadong Kristao Out of control.**_

 _ **TAPI cerita ini REAL PUNYA GUE!**_

 _ **Ps: wajib banget dengerin lagu An Jing (silence) Jay Chou ketika membaca ff ini.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Yang tersisa hanya sebuah piano yang menemaniku_

 _Pernikahan milik kita berdua yang 'ku impikan_

 _Malah berakhir dengan menjadi lagu pernikahan untuk ku seorang_

.

.

.

Dentingan piano mengalun di indra pendengaranya menghasilkan nada yang begitu menyedihkan. Begitu pilu. Menggema di ruangan yang sama kelam-nya dengan irama yang dihasilkan jemari dan piano-nya. Ruangan ini sangat kelam, bukan gelap, tidak seperti itu, tetapi sangat kelam.

Jemari-nya terus menari diatas tuts balok, paras indahnya sangat kuyu dengan keringat, kelopak matanya membengkak. Pandanganya begitu hampa.

Kosong.

Tubuhnya kaku, auburn gelap malamya terus menghasilkan aliran yang membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah. Seolah separuh jiwanya meninggalkanya. Ya kekasihnya meninggalkan dirinya. Hanya jiwanya, karena raga kekasihnya masih menemaninya.

Huang Zitao

Tidak pernah mengira kekasih-nya hanya menjadikanya sebuah alat, alat yang begitu menjijikan dan hina.

Huang Zitao

Tidak pernah berfikir hidupnya lebih menyedihkan dari seekor keledai. Begitu lambat dan tersiksa. Kakinya dirantai di penyangga tempat tidur. Dirinya tak ada ubahnya seperti hewan liar yang begitu menjijikan dan harus dikurung.

Lelehan air matanya mengalir lagi, bibirnya membengkak basah.

Dirinya pernah bermimpi untuk hidup bahagia berdua dan menikah dengan kekasihnya, pernikahan yang begitu bebas, bukan terkekang seperti ini. Seperti yang dialaminya sekarang.

Namun impian hanyalah harapan, yang tidak pantas disandingkan dengan kata bermakna pahit, sebuah kenyataan.

.

.

.

 _Di dalam pertengkaran persoalan cinta_

 _(Apakah) Mencintai diriku sendiri atau kamu_

 _Kau memilih untuk mencintai diri sendiri_

* * *

Tetapi kemudian sepasang tangan menyelinap di pinggang ramping-nya dan Zitao merasa seseorang menarik napas tepat di bawah perpotongan lehernya.

Zitao ingin menjerit, namun suranya tercekat.

Dunia menjadi hitam ketika kelopak matanya menutup dan membukanya perlahan.

"Lihat siapa yang menyambutku dengan nada yang begitu menyedihkan, hmmm?" Sebuah suara milik kekasihnya membuat tubuh Zitao membeku karena begitu suara itu terdengar, wajah kekasihnya sudah berada tepat dihadapanya.

Dia Kris Wu.

Kekasih-nya.

Tapi Kris ini di depannya begitu menakutkan. Surai pirang dan pahatan sempurna parasnya membuatnya tampak begitu tampan.

Matanya sangat tajam dengan warna yang begitu cokelat.

"Zitao sayangku. Apakah kau tidak bisa berbicara? Hmm" Tanya Kris dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Biarkan aku menciumu Zi, izinkan aku mencium seluruh rasa tubuhmu sayang" Mengeratkan pelukan dipinggang Zitao. Kris kembali memagut bibir Zitao dengan penuh pemujaan.

"Panggil namaku Zi" Dia berbisik lirih.

"K-kris gege"

Kris tersenyum dan mendekat lagi sebelum mencium bibir Zitao dalam.

"Hmm, manis seperti biasa" Dia bersenandung.

"Biarkan aku pergi gege! A-aku tidak yakin masih mencintaimu hiks biarkan aku bebas" Zitao berkata terbata dan kemudian Kris berubah menjadi mimpi buruk paling menakutkan yang pernah dilihat Zitao.

Zitao menjerit jatuh ke dalam diam saat pipinya ditampar begitu keras.

Dia gemetar liar.

"Brengsek! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Seharusnya kamu bersyukur aku tidak membunuhmu seperti aku membunuh kedua orangtua-mu"

Kris menangkup dagu Zitao erat hingga Zitao meringis kesakitan.

Zitao menahan napas, mata melebar.

Sebelum ia bisa bernapas dengan benar, Kris sudah pergi dengan api amarah yang berkobar. Zitao menangis lagi.

.

.

.

 _Kenangan yg manis, yang lucu, yang menawan, yang menangis_

 _Semuanya ada di dalam foto / kenangan yang pernah ada, semuanya yang kamu sukai_

 _Hingga kini aku masih terhenti di tempat semula_

 _Kau malah kembali ke dalam ingatanmu_

 _Kau bilang aku mencintaimu sampai kau hampir tenggelam_

 _Kau takut kebahagiaan itu singkat sedetik saja langsung hancur dan lenyap_

 _Putus cinta adalah semacam mengembalikan kebebasan agar kau dapat berpikir ulang_

 _Langit yang kuinginkan apakah kau mampu memberiku_

 _Kau bilang aku sudah banyak berkorban untukmu sedangkan kau tak bisa memberiku apapun_

* * *

Ruangan ini masih tetap sama, kelam.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu tampak sedang mencari sesuatu benda di atas tumpukan barang lainya di dalam laci-nya. Nafasnya terengah, jarinya menghamburkan benda disekitarnya seperti kesetanan.

"Dimana. . . Dimana. . ." Zitao berbisik lirih. Senyum sendunya terangkat ketika barang yang dicarinya berada digenggamanya.

Hanya selembar foto.

Foto dirinya bersama kekasihnya yang tengah berkencan sebelum mimpi buruk ini terjadi. Sebelum dirinya terantai dalam jeratan gelap kekasihnya. Dirinya nampak tersenyum diatas pangkuan kekasihnya difoto itu dengan background pantai.

Pantai.

Saat itu pantai adalah tempat favorite Zitao. Masih terekam jelas diingatanya ketika dirinya bermain di tepi pantai bersama Kris. Debur ombak yang bersahutan mengalun lembut memasuki pendengaranya.

Lengan kekar Kris melingkari pinggangnya dan menghirup aroma leher-nya yang memabukan begitu gemas sebelum melumat bibir tipis peach Zitao. Zitao yang manis melingkarkan lenganya di leher Kris, membalas pagutan Kris yang begitu memabukan.

"Aku begitu memujamu sayang"

"Aku tahu Kris ge"

Jemari Kris mengusap lembut pinggang ramping Zitao. Kembali memeluknya erat dipangkuanya.

"Gege ayo kita berfoto, satu dua yeayy" hasil jepretanya bagus dan Kris tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum ketika pasanganya tersenyum ceria.

"Ayo menikah. . ." Ucapan Kris yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat tubuh Zitao terlihat menegang.

Disaat Kris mengucapkan kata sakral tersebut, air wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Tidak bisa Kris-ge"

"Kenapa?" Air wajahnya mengeras.

"Baba tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan sejenis, mereka mengatakan itu menyalahi takdir " sebutir air mata lolos dari kedua manik matanya. Zitao yang sensitif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gege hiks. . .?"

"Kau akan tetap menjadi miliku, akan kuusahakan segalanya untuk dirimu, untuk kita, meski aku harus melawan takdir sekalipun"

Setelah itu, selama beberapa hari Zitao tidak bisa menemukan kekasih-nya dimanapun. Namun fakta mengejutkan bahwa saat ia pulang kerumah-nya, kedua orang tuanya telah tiada. Dengan dua peluru bersarang di otak mereka. Seseorang berdiri disamping mayat mereka dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

Kris.

Kris yang membunuhnya.

Kris menyeringai, begitu menakutkan. Kaki Zitao memberat. Tubuhnya membeku.

Syarafnya melemah.

"Setelah ini kita akan menikah, seperti impian-mu Zi"

Zitao begitu hancur, perasaanya tak karuan, dia marah, matanya memerah. Dia tidak pernah menyangka Kris begitu seperti monster.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI PERNIKAHAN DENGAN MONSTER PEMBUNUH SEPERTIMU! PERGI KAU. . . AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU LAGI KRIS!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sayang? Ayo kita menikah Zi"

"Kita berakhir! Tidak ada lagi hubungan apapun diantara kita"

"Jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku, takan kubiarkan semua orang melihat miliku lagi kalau begitu sampai kau bersedia menjadi pengantinku Zi kekeke~~~"

Zitao memukuli tubuh Kris dengan kesetanan hingga kepalan tanganya berdarah. Dan Zitao tergeletak dilantai saat jemari Kris menampar wajahnya.

Itulah awal mimpi buruk terjadi. Di kurung didalam kamarnya oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _(Aku) Tak bisa membedakan apakah ini perasaan sesaat yang datangnya tiba-tiba apakah hanya sebuah janji, keabadian, atau kebingungan_

 _Cinta hanyalah sebuah luka dan penderitaan kita sama-sama menderita_

 _Memilih untuk membisu adalah kelembutan terakhir dari ku karena aku terlalu mencintaimu_

* * *

Kamar ini masih sama, masih kelam seperti tiga bulan yang lalu, hanya ada dentingan piano yang alunanya tidak pernah berubah. Menyedihkan.

Malam ini cuaca begitu buruk, kabut dingin dan guyuran air langit menyiram dengan petir bersahut-sahutan. Hujan tak mereda dan kamar Zitao semakin kelam. Ditemani beberapa lilin diatas nakasnya.

Dia masih membisu saat Kris membwa tubuh-nya ke atas tempat tidur. Zitao bersumpah bahwa napas-nya berhenti untuk sementara waktu saat Kris meremas sesuatu diantara kedua kakinya.

Rasanya seperti di surga. Namun yang melakukanya adalah iblis.

"Kemarilah." Kris memanggilnya, menunjuk tempat di sampingnya. Kris mencengkeram tangannya erat.

Nafas lelaki cantik itu tertahan. Auburn gelap malam-nya menjatuhkan air-nya lagi saat Kris menarik jemari kirinya dan memasangkan sebuah cincin berlian di jari manis-nya.

"Kita terikat sayang. Kau adalah milikku sebanyak aku milikmu. "Kris menyeringai.

"Apakah gege pikir ini adalah sebuah permainan?" Zitao mengertakkan gigi.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku," Kris meraih wajah Zitao kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Lelaki manis itu hanya terisak dipelukan Kris, Kris membawanya keatas pangkuan pahanya.

Kris menciumnya lembut yang perlahan menjadi kasar, menggigit bibirnya dan memaksa Zitao membuka mulutnya. Tangan Kris meraba-raba paha dalamya perlahan dalam pelukanya. Zitao melengguh lagi ditengah tangis-nya. Kecupan Kris turun ke rahang Zitao sebelum bergerak di lehernya, lalu naik lagi ke pipi gembil Zitao, menggigit dan menjilati seperti anjing kudisan yang kelaparan.

Meninggalkan tanda memar kemerahan.

"Lihat dirimu sayang. Semuanya basah oleh ciumanku hmmm" Kris mendesis tepat di depan telinga Zitao dan menjilatinya, tangan kasar-nya membelai sesuatu yang tersimpan di antara celah kaki Zitao. Menggoda celah sempit dan memabukan lelaki berparas anggun itu.

Kris menurunkan resleting-nya cepat, mata tajam-nya penuh dengan kabut nafsu.

Kris seperti kesetanan menelanjangi Zitao dan segera menghempaskan Zitao dari pelukanya.

Punggungnya melengkung, kedua tanganya meremas sprei saat tubuhnya dibaringkan di tempat tidur dan Kris melumat mawar merah merekah di atas dadanya dengan gemas. Jemari besar itu terus membelai paha dalamnya yang sehalus sutera penuh pemujaan, rabaanya sangat pelan hingga Zitao dapat melupakan segala kesedihanya dalam setiap sentuhan Kris yang begitu memabukan.

Kepala Kris terus turun ke bawah, daging merah tak bertulangnya menggoda pusar-nya sebelum pergi ke area pribadinya. menghirup aroma selangkangan Zitao dan meremas gemas paha Zitao yang begitu besar dan kenyal itu.

Bibir tebalnya melukiskan api gairah, mulutnya menghisap keras kulit Zitao yang begitu sexy berwarna tan hingga begitu banyak lukisan abstrak berwarna merah diatas paha gemuk-nya. Zitao menenggelamkan diri sembari menjerit kenikmatan. Ketika Kris bergerak keatas, mencium dan melumat kesejatian Zitao, lalu lidah merahnya berusaha mendobrak kerutan pink kecokelatan sempit itu, jilatanya sangat menggelitik dan Zitao tidak kuasa untuk menjerit dan menjambak rambut pirang kekasihnya.

"Aaahhh annhhh gehh"

"A-ahh.. Ahh.., Gege.."

Kris dengan tak sabaran membuka kemeja hitamnya, pahatan sexy khas pria dewasa menjadi pemandangan mengagumkan bagi Zitao.

Menarik tubuh ringkih Zitao dan menempatkan kedua bongkahan kenyal Zitao diatas paha kirinya. Menggeram rendah saat merasakan sensasi begitu lembut-nya bongkahan itu diatas pahanya. Dituntunnya jemari lentik Zitao kearah kesejatianya. Ular besar kebanggaanya.

"Sentuh dia Zi. . ." Kris berbisik lirih dengan nada penuh pemujaan dan hasrat.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Saling menatap dalam dengan kabut nafsu selagi tangan kanan Zitao memijat kesejatian kekasihnya dibawah sana.

"Ouhh.."

"Gggrrrhh" geraman lirih kekasihnya membuat Zitao lupa diri dan kembali memadukan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman dan lumatan yang menghanyutkan.

Kris melebarkan bongkahan besar nan kenyal yang menyimpan lubang sempit tempat bernaung ular besar-nya, kesejatianya. Membelainya dan menggodanya hingga Zitao tak tahan untuk meremas surai pirang kekasihnya.

"Aanghhh gegehhh "

"Ahh.. Ah.. A-ahh.. Ge.."

"Kris ge.. Ohh.."

Jemari kuat Kris memaksa mengoyak tempat itu. Melebarkanya dengan keras hingga jerit kesakitan Zitao menjadi alunan desahan pembangkit gairah.

Tangan Zitao masih meremas kesejatian Kris dan jemari kokoh Kris mengoyak lubangnya saat kedua mata mereka bertemu lagi. Kris tak kuasa untuk segera membaringkan calon pengantinya dan membuka kedua pahanya. Serasa meledak saat surga-nya mengerut memerah, terlihat sempit dan menggairahkan meski telah ratusan kali menaungi ular dan bisa-nya.

Dalam kebisuan malam yang dingin, Kris menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Benda tumpul berurat itu mencoba memaksa masuk dan Zitao semakin kuat meremas sprei disampingnya. Air liurnya menetes, matanya berembun menahan sensasi penuh dan sesak dibawah sana. Menahan hasratnya.

Jleb

"Aanghhh " jerit kenikmatan Zitao begitu mendebarkan.

"Teriakan namaku Zi, hngghh"

"Gegehhh, Kr-Kris ge gehhh"

"Ahh.. M-more deep please.."

"Ungghh.."

Maka setelah itu Kris membawa Zitao kedalam tarian penuh hasrat dan begitu mendebarkan, membawanya kedalam kenikmatan bersenggama malam ini. Pinggul-nya digerakan dengan pasti selagi ular besar-nya terus mencoba memenuhi liang senggama Zitao. Terus mengoyak hingga kerutan samar disekitarnya memerah dan melebar. Mencari titik kelemahan Zitao. Oh Kris begitu menikmati Zitao saat sensasinya membutakan akal dan pikiranya.

"A-ahh.. A-ahh.."

"Ahhh owhh Kris gege!" Zitao menjerit kenikmatan. Kris terus membanting kesejatian itu kedalam tubuh Zitao hingga membuat Zitao belingsatan dan meremas kedua lengan kekar Kris yang berada di sampingnya. Lengan licin bermandikan keringat. So hot.

Kris mencoba mencium buah peach bibirnya selagi wajah kuyu Zitao yang penuh peluh mendesah dibawah kuasanya, tergolek pasrah menerima serangan dan tumbukan liar bertubi-tubi ular perkasa di bawah celah antara dua kaki-nya.

Kris memang pria perkasa.

Setelah Zitao cukup kelelahan dengan puncak pertamanya, Kris tanpa ampun membuat tubuh Zitao menyamping. Menggagahinya dengan liar hingga Zitao menjerit lagi bak kesetanan,

Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak liar dengan Kris dibelakang-nya yang memejamkan mata menahan gairah dan benda berurat-nya terus menghempas menancap dengan pasti dan keras dilubang Zitao.

Jeritan kenikmatan Zitao teredam air hujan dan petir yang bersahutan.

"Haahhh ahhh gege hh ~~~ "

Setelah sekian lama menari dalam gairah bercinta, ia dapat merasakan ular Kris yang berkedut akan mengeluarkan bisanya cukup membuat Zitao kelabakan.

Ketika bisa Kris menyembur kedalam tubuhnya, Zitao juga melepaskan puncak keduanya, mereka seperti berada disurga. Nafas keduanya begitu memburu.

Zitao terengah hebat.

Kris memejamkan matanya terengah puas.

"Hh lepaskan 'dia' dari tubuhku Kris ge" Zitao membuat permohonan lirih namun Kris hanya menarik Zitao kedalam pelukan hangat-nya, merangkul tubuh langsat penuh peluh-nya, mengecup pucuk kepala Zitao cukup lama, memberinya secerca kasih sayang yang dia punya.

"Tidak sayang, biarkan ularku berada dirumah-nya Zi" selalu seperti itu dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Zitao akan terlelap dalam rangkulan Kris Wu. Sang monster yang begitu dicintainya.

"Aku ingin bebas Kris, tolong lepaskan aku" lirih Zitao sebelum pekatnya kegelapan mengambil alih kesadaranya.

Menginggalkan Kris yang membisu dan menatap Zitao dengan dingin.

 _Yang tersisa hanya sebuah piano yang menemaniku_

 _Pernikahan milik kita berdua yang 'ku impikan_

 _Menjadi sunyi dan mimpiku hanya ada di sebelah bantalku menjadi sebuah mimpi belaka_

 _Aku tau untuk saling mencintai memanglah tidak mudah_

 _Cinta bukanlah seperti hujan_

 _Akan dapat menghasilkan sesuatu hanya dengan berusaha_

 _Isi kenangan yang manis, yang lucu, yang menawan, yang sedih_

 _Semua yg ada di dalam foto / kenangan yang pernah ada ,semuanya membuktikan aku mencintaimu_

Lagi-lagi denting piano itu terdengar lagi. Masih tetap sama, tetap menyedihkan.

Jemari lentiknya seolah tak bisa berhenti menghasilkan nada-nada menyayat siapapun yang mendengarnya. Nada yang menyiratkan keterkekangan, si pianis menginginkan kebebasan dengan ungkapan denting piano.

Pria bersurai pirang dengan pahatan sempurna yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu kamarnya bukan-nya tidak mendengar alunan itu. Hanya saja Zitao tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya Kris saat Zitao terus menolaknya, terlebih karena dia begitu mengekang Zitao seperti binatang liar yang harus di kekang.

Zitao semakin membenci monster dalam dirinya.

Kris mencoba mengambil keputusan terberat dalam sepanjang hidupnya. Langkah kakinya memberat memasuki kamar kelam itu. Sangat berat hingga dia memeluk Zitao kedalam pelukanya. Zitao cukup terlonjak namun dia tetap melingkarkan lenganya di bahu Kris dan menenggelamkan paras ayunya di perpotongan leher Kris.

"Hiks. . . Biarkan aku bebas Kris, buka rantai-nya, kakiku sakit hiks. . . "

Kris menatap dalam tepat di mata Zitao yang begitu bengkak kelopaknya. Terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah"

Zitao mendongkak tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya barusan dari bibir tebal kekasihnya.

Semakin terkejut ketika Kris melepas pelukanya, berjongkok kearah kakinya, membuka kunci rantai kakinya dan menawarkan kebebasan. Dia bebas. Oh Zitao menangis haru melihatnya.

Zitao tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakanya, suaranya tercekat di lidahnya. Tubuhnya menegang kaku.

"Kau kubebaskan Zitao. Meski kau tetap menolak menikah denganku, dan tidak mencintaiku seperti dulu, aku membebaskanmu Zi, selamat tinggal"

Mengapa Kris mengucapkan ucapan perpisahan yang begitu menohok jantungnya. Mengapa Kris tidak memilih kata 'sampai jumpa' bukanya 'selamat tinggal'. Apa itu artinya Kris tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi.

Zitao masih terduduk kaku dikursi pianis-nya.

Seharusnya Zitao senang dengan fakta Kris tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Namun kenapa air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Kris melangkah keluar kamarnya. Menggigit bawah bibirnya, jantungnya meraung kesakitan saat keputusan untuk melepaskan Zitao demi kebahagiaan lelaki cantik yang dipujanya itu benar-benar terjadi. Dadanya sesak dan auburn cokelat-nya meneteskan air mata kepedihan.

Bahkan air mata yang palsu pun masih hangat

Tapi tak ada yang menggandeng tanganku

.

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
